


three forty-two am

by goodmorninglou



Series: maddie’s trash writing [9]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Spralmer - Freeform, but elbert central, elmer is blushy, spot and race aren’t actually there, suggestions of sex bc Albert is a horny boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: elmer is up late working on a paper





	three forty-two am

**Author's Note:**

> hiya loves  
i have to be honest, i have writers block for my sprace apartment series. ik it sucks, and i should have something out by tomorrow, but i felt weird not posting, so have this  
enjoy!!

Elmer had heard the footsteps coming down the hall, but he didn’t look up until Albert’s tired, sweater-dwarfed frame came into view.

“Baby,” Albert breathed, and Elmer briefly met his eyes apologetically before turning back to his computer. “El, do you know what time it is?”

“Midnight?” Elmer responded airily.

“Three forty-two.”

That shook him a little. Elmer had started working on this paper just after dinner, at seven. He’d denied a movie night with his boyfriends for it. He’d never intended to work on it for nine hours.

“Oh.” El breathed, and gnawed on his bottom lip. “Sorry, Al.”

Albert nodded. “Come to bed, Elly.”

Elmer looked to his paper... halfway through the seventh paragraph... so close... so tired...

Albert sighed. “Baby, I love you, but you need to come to bed.” He said. “I can’t sleep knowing that one of my boys isn’t safe and sound.”

Elmer echoed Albert’s sigh, and then cast him an apologetic smile. “Gimme eight minutes.” He pleaded, eyebrows drawing together.

Albert pursed his lips, nodded, and then sat down beside Elmer. “Alright. I’ll sit with you.” He said with a cheeky smile.

Elmer chuckled. “Okay.”

A minute passed, and El worked studiously on his paper, hands flying over the keyboard and lips pursed to one side.

Albert leaned his head on Elmer’s shoulder. The smell of Irish Spring soap and toothpaste floated around El’s head, making his already fogging thoughts even foggier, and his eyes managed to flutter twice before he shook his head and went back to his work.

A minute later, Albert’s hand landed on Elmer’s thigh.

“Al,” Elmer murmured, fingers stilling. “What are you doing?”

The amusement was practically rolling off Albert in waves. “I’m sleepy, El.” He said. His voice was low, rasping with exhaust.

“Then go to bed,” Elmer offered, keeping his voice light. “I’ll be right in, baby, I promise.” 

Albert shrugged. “I don’t believe you.” He said simply. Elmer laughed, kissed the top of his boyfriends head, and turned back to his computer, studiously ignoring the slide of Albert’s thumb across the inside of his knee.

And then Albert’s face tipped up, nose running along the vein in Elmer’s neck, lips just barely brushing across his collarbone. His breath danced across Elmer’s skin, and he smelled like the shower, and he was so warm—

Paper. Term paper.

Not due for three weeks.

“Albert,” Elmer said, jaw tight and chest rising and falling fast. His cheeks were red like fire, skin burning, and he cursed his own body.

“Yes, love?”

“You’re so distracting.”

“How is that my fault?” Albert whispered, and kissed Elmer’s neck. “I just can’t sit next to you and not be all over such a gorgeous man,” he said slowly.

Elmer got darker. “You’re so horny all the time, Al.” He laughed.

Albert reached up and poked Elmer’s cheek. “Only because it makes you all red.” He chuckled.

“No, it’s because you’re horny.” Elmer shot back.

“Okay.” Albert agreed, and then he kissed Elmer’s dark cheek. “But I love when you blush.” He whispered.

Elmer wasn’t focusing. “I have four minutes left, Al.” He murmured.

Albert’s mouth attached to Elmer’s neck, sucking and biting just slightly, and El repressed a groan. “I know you do.” Albert said against his skin. 

“I can’t focus with your mouth on me.” Elmer whispered.

Albert leaned back and raised his eyebrows, grabbing Elmer’s jaw gently and turning his face to look at him. “You really wanna see what it’s like when my mouth is on you, El?” He breathed.

Elmer’s breath shuddered from his lungs, and he grabbed Albert’s hand, standing up.

“Where ya goin?” Al teased, following smugly.

Elmer rolled his eyes and giggled when Albert kissed his red cheek. “To bed.” He said simply.

Albert’s answering laugh of both amusement and victory echoed through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> i reallllyyyyy love albert and elmer  
be happy! the only reason cats meow is to converse with humans, and that’s adorable!  
leave kudos and comments if you enjoy, ig???  
LOVE YOU  
<333


End file.
